One Battle At A Time: An Ezria Baby Story
by PLLTwilight29
Summary: Picking up from the last Ezria scene in the Pretty Little Liars episode 4x07, Ezra bumps into Aria, who was knocking at his door. After talking, things get heated. Aria soon finds out she's pregnant. With Ezra being her teacher again and A still torturing, how will she handle her pregnancy? I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I knocked on Ezra Fitz's door. I waited for an answer as a looked at the note I was going to give him. This was a 'Thank You' note I was going to give him for helping out our family with Mike's situation of being accused of wrecking a car, a car that belongs to his old friend named Connor. Connor was the jerk that told all his friends we hooked up, and the jerk that called me a slut.

I knocked on the door a second time, so again, no answer. I decided to place the card underneath the door, so when Ezra came home (I assumed he wasn't, otherwise he would have already opened the door), he would find the card.

I was just about to walk out of the hall until I see Ezra, holding a bag of groceries. We exchanged looks.

"Twice in one day," Ezra said as he seen me at his doorstep.

"I was just leaving a 'thank you' note," I say, "um, e-mail felt a little impersonal."

"It all feels impersonal, lately."

"Really glad you swooped."

"You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, right?"

We just stood there, staring at each other, as lost and confusion. I break away the silence by saying, "I gotta go."

But just as I walked away, Ezra says "Wait! Aria, would you, um, like to.. go inside?"

I stood there staring at him, trying to decide whether to say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Just for a minute," he says, like he wants to talk to me about something.

"Um," I say, turning my head to the stairway door, then turning back at him, "sure." I say, not too confused, nor too excited, but just the right way of saying it at this time of were we stand in our non-affectionate, awkward relationship, friendship maybe? I don't know the relationship between us just yet.

Ezra quickly unlocks the door with his keys, and allows me to go in first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks soo much for the reviews! I didn't think I was gonna get reviews so quickly! This story WILL be finished! For more updates, please follow my Twitter page ( PLLTwilight29). This story is also available on Wattpad (same username).**

**Chapter 2**

**Ezra's P.O.V.**

Aria walked into my apartment. I walked in behind her, being a little nervously excited. I sat the grocery bags down in the kitchen. I asked Aria to sit if she wanted to. Aria sat down on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her.

"No thanks." She said. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, though a little far from where Aria was sitting. We sat there in silence for a few seconds, until I broke the silence.

"Aria, I really miss you," I start,"I miss seeing you everyday, I miss talking to you everyday. I just want us to have a friendship to be as much friends as possible."

"But you know we can't, Ezra." Aria stated. "I, admit it. I really miss you, too. I miss seeing you and talking to you, but I'm not sure if we can have an actual friendship, look at what happened with Connor. People might get the wrong idea." She said, seeming like her eyes were starting to water up a little.

"You're right," I say, a little disappointed, "but can we please try?"

Aria was silent, a tear streamed down her eye, fast.

"Aria," I say, as I move closer to her, stroking the front piece of her hair, "I'm sorry, but I love you, you know that. I've always loved you. After the break up, I couldn't help but think about you, and think about how much I missed you, missed you coming over, missed kissing you, missed holding you, missed saying 'I Love You'.''

Aria is silent, a few tears, once again, streaming down her face. She quickly wipes them, and say "I miss all of that. I really do. Now that you have your job, and your new family, I can't be in the way of that. You have responsibilities you have to do, and I don't think you have time to date your English student again." She says, like she is hurt. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, but it was important for her to know exactly how I felt.

"We can make it work," I say, "we can start over. Your graduating in a few months, but I don't think I can wait that long, Aria. I need you.'' I say, sounding desperate for her love.

"We have to take this slow, I really don't want anyone getting hurt." She says.

"I'm willing to do whatever." I say, and I lean in to hug her. After our hug, which seemed like forever, we broke it apart, we each had little smiles on our faces.

"I love you." I say, hoping she'll say it back.

"I love you, too." She says. It took her a little long, but she said it. Everything is going back like we had it before, at least so far. I leaned in to kiss her, as I kissed her, she kissed back. The kiss became so powerful and lucious. I knew I had her back.

**Thanks so much for reading. I'll have chapter 3 up today! Please review, and follow my Twitter page PLLTwilight29.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter is just basically an Ezria sex scene. I'll try to make it as safe and appropriate as possible.**

**Chapter 3**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on Ezra's couch, we both were. Kissing each other, roughly. The kiss was so powerful. Our kisses were perfect. Kissing Jason DiLaurentis wasn't romantic, kissing Noel Khan was just a quick peck, and kissing Jake wasn't as romantic as kissing Ezra. And kissing Connor was definitely the worst. Kissing Ezra was always perfect, and it felt right.

We both got so into the kiss, I took off his already unbuttoned, plaid shirt. Then I ease off his blue shirt. He stops the kiss, and says "Are you sure?'' We look into each others eyes, I nod and say, "Yes, I'm sure, I love you, and I want both of us to express our new love, tonight."

We stare at each other once again. Then get back into our deep kiss. He took off my jacket and my shirt, and I started to unbutton his jeans, and before I knew it, we were both in our underwear, on his bed. He stopped and asked, "Are you still on the-" I paused him and quickly said "Yes, you don't have to, wear, it." We went back to kissing, he took off my bra, then the whole night became a blur after that.

**Thanks for the readings and reviews! I tried to make this chapter as readable and safe as possible. Note that if you want to know what clothes they were wearing, their the same clothes they wore in PLL episode 4x07. Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I want to give a shout-out to 143Ezria on Twitter! She helped get me some followers today! Thank you so much! Please go follow her on Twitter 143Ezria & me PLLTwilight29. With all that said, here's chapert 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

After our wonderful, loving encounter, Ezra and I layed in his bed, naked, talking about our relationship. We made out a little, too. Before I knew it, it was 11 p.m. It was time for me to go home before my dad started to worry. He didn't know where I was the whole time.

Ezra and I put on our clothes. When we were done, he escorted me to the door.

"I had fun." I said a bit excitedly, with a smile on my face.

"Me too, hopefully we can do it again soon." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Definitely." I say, then we kissed.

"I love you" He says, smiling, after our kiss.

"I love you, too." I say, with a smile also on my face. I walked out of the apartment. I turned back a little to see him watch me as I turn the corner of the hall. I smile, and walk towards the stairs, then down to my car.

As I turned on the engine, I get a text. The text is from 'A'. The person who constantly tortures and stalks my friends and I. I have a worried look on my face, hoping this message isn't about Ezra and I.

The text reads:

**Well, I guess Fitz still can't keep his hands off his students. You walked out with a smile on your face, I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means. **

**Kisses - A**

After that, I froze. I thought to myself, 'what if 'A' saw me coming here earlier?'. I soon see bushes by the edge of the parking lot move a little. 'A' definitely saw me come earlier, and didn't leave until now.

I tried to stay calm the whole ride home. I didn't get my mind off 'A' until I walked through the door as quietly as possible, though, I dropped my keys when I took my first step in. Then I hear my dad from the living room.

"Aria?" He says questiongly.

"Yes?" I say, a bit nervous. I walked over into the living room, where I see him with a bunch of papers, probably from his students.

"Where have you been?" He asks, not really sounding like he cares.

"I was at Emily's." I lied.

"Did you eat?" He asks, again, sounding like he doesn't really care. I guess it's because he's been reading and grading papers for most of the evening. He's probably tired.

"Um, yeah." I lie again. I lied because if I said 'no', he'd probably ask some questions, like 'why not?' or 'what were you girls doing, then?'. I really didn't have time for all the answers, it was late, I'm still shocked that 'A' probably knows what I was doing over at Ezra's, I'm exhausted from "being" with Ezra, I'm tired because it's nearly mid-night, and I have to pee a little.

"Okay, you must be tired." He says, gathering all of the papers. He walks to me, kiss me on my forehead and say, "Get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night, dad." I say, as he walks away and goes up stairs. I get up to my room, and and lay on my bed for a few minutes, until I hear one of the showers running. My dad was in there. I can tell he was in his because I opened my room door, and seen the bathroom across my door, which was the one Mike and I shared, was empty.

So I quickly went downstairs and warmed up some of the pasta I found in our fridge. I'm guessing Mike and dad had pasta for dinner. As soon as it was warm enough, I brought a bowl of it to my room and ate it. By the time I heard the water had been turned off, I was finished eating. I brung the bowl in the kitchen, washed it silently, then headed back up to my room. I grabbed some pajamas, took a quick shower, then layed in bed. I stopped thinking about 'A' along time ago. All that was on my mind was how are Ezra and I are going to keep our relationship a secret once again.

**Remeber to go follow the accounts on Twitter, 143Ezria & PLLTwilight29 ! Note that the next chapter will take place 1 1/2 months after this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm writing chapters 5, 6 & 7 today! Aria is going to find out some shocking news during these chapters! Stay tuned, and READ! I'm basically writing chapters everyday now, but when school starts, I'm not sure if I'll write everyday :'( If not, I'll definitely have a few chapters up each week! So, here's chapter 5! (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE 1 1/2 MONTHS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER-WHEN ARIA AND EZRA GOT TOGETHER)

Chapter 4

Aria's P.O.V.

So, it's been a month and a half since Ezra and I got back together. We are keeping our relationship as strong and secretive as possible. I haven't told anyone, not even my best friends, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. Our relationship just has to be a secret for the next couple of months, until I graduate.

'A' has thrown a few poison apples, though. 'A' has sent me messages, along with my friends. But the only times 'A' has sent me messages about Ezra and I was the night we got back together, a couple weeks ago after my friends and I were looking through the autospy reports of Alison, Ian, Garrett, and Wilden, and last week when I was held back in Ezra's class for a few minutes after the bell had rang.

The messages did scare me a little, but there were no threats, not now atleast. I'm so relieved 'A' hasn't threatened me, yet. Ezra and I haven't hung out as much as we did in our previous relationship, but we are trying our hardest to make things work out.

I, along with Emily and Hanna, was at Spencer's house. We were there to talk about Red Coat, and to see if she was the Black Widow, the woman in the black veil that attended Wilden's funeral.

We kept talking about her, Wilden, and Jenna's group, that includes Melissa and Shana. All of a sudden, I started to feel a little warm, and my throat started to swell. After a few seconds, I ran out of Spencer's room, where we were, and went straight to the bathroom and threw up.

I heard a knock at the door a few seconds afterwards.

"Aria, are you okay?!" Asked Hanna.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said weakly, then had a hard cough. Another minute has passed, I flushed the toilet, rinsed my mouth out with water and mouth wash, then I opened the door to see the girls having worried expressions on their faces. I walked out of the bathroom a little, and I was greeted with a little rub on my back by Emily, and a glass of water by Spencer.

"Aria, are you sick or something?" Asked Emily, as I drank some water and the girls escorted me to Spencer's bed, then sat me down.

"Um...I guess so." I answered, sounding a little worried. "I think I should go."

"Do you want one of us to drive you?'' Asked a worried Hanna.

"Is there anything you need?" Asked Spencer.

"Um, no guys, thanks." I replied. My voice sounded a little rough and low. "I'll talk to you guys later." I said, walking out if the room. I left the house and got into my car. "What's wrong with me?" I said to myself. I still felt a little warm. I started my car, and drove home, trying to take my mind off of it.

So this was chapter 5! Chapter 6 comin' up! Shout out to HarrylovesGinny09 for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**So guys, in this chapter, Aria will gather up some information about herself. Enjoy! And if anyone wonders why Aria's mom, Ella, isn't in the story, it's because she left the country to go to Europe with her boyfriend, Zack. As she did in the show.**

**Chapter 6**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Today is Sunday. It had been two days since I was over at Spencer's. That night when I got home, I threw up again. I also threw up yesterday afternoon. And twice this morning.

The first time I threw up, I thought it was something I ate earlier. But when I threw up again that night, I thought I could be sick. Maybe the flu.

So, before I went to bed that night, I took some medicine to help me get better. I slept with a cold, wet rag over my forehead. I felt fine the next morning, but threw up again while I was at home eating lunch. I took some more medicine, then stayed home and napped for the rest of the day.

This morning, at about 6:00, I woke up by having to throw up. Mike heard me, so he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Aria, you okay?" He asked. He sounded sleepy.

"Yeah, Mike, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I replied, with my face in the toilet. I heard his footsteps and heard his room door close. I began to breathe heavily as my throat swelled again, and I felt something coming up. I threw up again.

After about 10 minutes in the bathroom, I quietly walked back to my room. I began to think of why I've been throwing up so much lately. I knew it wasn't anything I ate. I began to look at my calendar, to see when I actually started to get sick. I stared at the days for a minute, then, my eyes shot open wide. I had realized I haven't marked my period days. I looked at the previous month, then went back to this month, and noticed I was almost two weeks late.

It all came to me. The throwing up, the late periods, and I've seemed to notice my feet were swelling a little bit. At that moment, I realized I might be pregnant.

**Thanks for the reads and reviews! Please tell more people about the story! I will have chapter 7 up next! I might do chapter 8 today, too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, Aria found out she might be pregnant! Keep reading to see what she does!**

**Chapter 7**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I was in shock for a long time when I thought I would be...pregnant. I had to know if I was. I decided to go to a drug store to get a pregnancy test. So, I decided to get one in the next town over, Philadelphia. I couldn't take the chances of getting one from Rosewood. I could have seen anyone this time of morning. And maybe 'A' could've seen me in a drug store here. So, I grabbed my purse, some flip-flops, and a jacket, left a note in the kitchen (saying I went to get some feminine products), and got in my car and started driving.

It took me a little less than an hour to get there. There wasn't really anyone on the road, that being it wasn't even 7 a.m., and it was a Sunday. I went inside, searched for the best two, paid, and quickly left.

I got home at about 7:30. I walked in the door, and quickly tried to get upstairs, but I was stopped by my dad.

"Good Morning, Aria." He said, pouring a cup of coffee. "Got everything you needed?"

"Um, yeah Dad." I said quickly, and nervously. Then I quickly got upstairs and straight into the bathroom. I opened both tests as quietly as possible, read the directions, and peed on both sticks. When I was done, I washed my hands and waited for the tests to show their results.

I started panting quietly, being extremely nervous. I looked at my phone every 10 seconds to check the time. When the 5 minutes was up, I looked at both tests.

My eyes widened, my heart stop, and I felt sick again. I was in complete and total shock, as I found out. I quietly asked to myself, "...I'm...pregnant?"

**So...Aria found out she's pregnant! I will work on Chapter 8 later! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks soo much for all the nice reviews! You've been begging for more chapters, so here's Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I sat on the toilet with a blank expression on my face. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant.

I let out a shaky sigh and began to cry. I cried for a good two minutes, then wiped away the tears, grabbed the tests and the boxes they came in, and walked quickly into my room, just so I wouldn't see Mike or Dad.

As I got in my room, I closed the door. I walked over to my bed. I went down to hide the tests in the plastic bag, and shoved the bag under my bed till it reached the wall. I got up and sat on my bed, beginning to cry more. Tears ran down my face, I sniffed a couple of times, and my lips shaked. I began to think of all the things that could happen: 'A' would find out, tell everyone, and Ezra would loose his job; My parents would kick me out or make me get an abortion; I would be sent away; I would raise the baby all alone with no type of support. I've really screwed up this time.

I thought of what Ezra might do. I know for a fact that Ezra would never leave me if something like this happened. I know he would stay with me every step of the way. He wasn't the type of guy that would walk out on me at a time and situation like this. I don't know if he wants any babies right now, maybe he does. He has been in Malcolm's life for a few months now, so he might want to see what he missed out on when Malcolm was a baby and a toddler. I know I have to talk to him. I have to tell him. I know he loves me too much to leave me. And I know he'll care too much to leave. Our relationship is still on the down low, so I have to tell him first.

I got downstairs and quickly ate some toast my dad made. When I was done, I went upstairs, got dressed, and went straight out the door to Ezra's.

**See what happens next when she tells Ezra! I want to give a shout out to xForeverandAlways for the great reviews! Thank you! Stay tuned for Chapter 9! And don't forget to follow me on Twitter, PLLTwilight29.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I decided to surprise you guys with another chapter! I was gonna stop at Chapter 8, but you guys love when I write, so here's Chapter 9! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 9**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

As I was on the road driving to Ezra's, I thought how I could be pregnant. I was on the pill. Well, just not all the time. After Ezra and I broke up, I have been skipping a few days. Even while I was with Jake, I probably missed a day or two. I took the pill the day Ezra and I had sex, but not the day before.

I walked into the hall of Ezra's apartment building. I was on his floor. I walked in front of his door, sighed, then knocked.

He came to the door, looking sleepy. It is 8:30 a.m. on a Sunday, and he didn't know I was coming over today, so of course he would still be sleeping.

"Aria?" He said sleepily, yet a little shocked. I walked in, he looked both ways out the door, I guess to make sure no one was there to see me (since we aren't public). He closed the door and turned to me.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly as he saw a tear go down my cheek. I stood there with watery eyes, that stared at the ground. He lead me over to the couch and sat me down. He sat and asked..

"Aria, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." He said, even more worried than before. He pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." He says comforting me.

"I'm pregnant, Ezra.." I said in a shaky, soft voice. He stared at me shockily, then pulled me back into the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Aria. How could this happen? I thought you were on the pill." He said surprised.I released us from the hug, and had a guilty look on my face.

"Well, after we broke up, I've been on and off of it. I haven't taken it everyday, but I still had been taking it. I took it the day we...you know, but...not the day before." I told him, with my voice still shaky.

He sighed, "Aria, why didn't you say anything?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I didn't know I'd still become pregnant. I took it for a straight week before I didn't take it that day. I was stupid and emotional. I knew I should've said something. Now I'm paying for my mistake. I'm so sorry, Ezra." I replied to him, my voice sounded a little less shaky, and another tear ran down my face.

We were both quiet for a few seconds, until he said..

"Don't worry, Aria. We'll get through this. I won't let you go through this alone. I'm here for you. And if we end up keeping the baby, I will be with you, and support you and our baby. I love you."

I was shocked to see that Ezra was calm about it. I wasn't too shocked, though. Like I said before, I knew Ezra wouldn't leave me. I knew he would stay by my side. I knew that if we kept our baby, he would be there for me and him or her.

"I love you, too." I said quietly. He kissed my forehead, and I rested my head on his chest.

"So, what are we going to do?'' He asks.

"I definitely don't want an abortion." I replied.

"No, I don't want that either." He agreed.

"If we give it up for adoption, I wouldn't stand to go through this pregnancy, then give it away to some strangers."

"I agree. So, are we keeping the baby?"

"I guess so..But, you're still my teacher. I don't want you to have to risk your job."

"Aria, I would give up my job at Rosewood High if it meant I'd have to and want to be with you and our baby. I'll find a job somewhere else. By the time the baby would be here, you'd be done with high school. We can move away somewhere, maybe Philadelphia so you can stay closer to your friends and family."

"Yeah, you're right. But if we do move, I would want to stay as far away from Rosewood as possible."

"We'll get through it, like we always do. Do your parents know?"

"No. No one knows, just you."

"Okay, so, we'll tell them together."

"Okay, but we have to tell my dad first. He's the only one here. My mom is still in Europe. But we'll tell her soon."

"Okay. Just know that I'm here and I love you."

"Thank you, and I love you, too."

**This chapter was kinda emotional :'( But, they seem like they have everything planned out. Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I finally got some reviews on Wattpad! And a ton of reads on there, too! I can't wait to write Chapter 11, it's gonna be kinda sad :'( Here's Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

So for the rest of the day, I stayed at Ezra's. We spent the whole day watching movies, talking about the future, and talking about the baby.

While talking about the baby, I decided to call an OB/GYN in Philadelphia. I still can't take the chances of anyone seeing me going to one in Rosewood. Of course, any girl my age can go see an OB/GYN. Mostly to talk about periods. But if I have to go see one so often before I start showing, people will know what's up, as 'A' will find out and tell everybody before I start showing. So, I'm just gonna go to one in Philly.

"My appointment is Wednesday at 2:30." I tell Ezra.

"...Should I come? I know we aren't public, but since it's in Philadelphia, I thought.." He says.

"I know." I say, interupting him. "You can if you want. But, it's on a school day, and I don't want you missing work. Plus, they really aren't gonna do much. Just ask me questions, set me up to a machine, and talk about pregnancy."

"I know. I would like to come."

"Okay. So, you can take half the day off, or not go at all. And I'll skip the rest of my classes."

"Sounds like a plan." He says, then grabs the front of my waist and kisses me. Still kissing, he picks me up, with my legs wrapped around him, and walks us to his bed. He lays me down and takes off my shirt. We both get completely naked, and went all out for the rest of the day.

Around 8 p.m., I got home. I walked through the door, enter the kitchen, and see Dad cooking dinner.

"Hey, Aria. How was your day?" He asks, while cooking steaks and rice. And Mike is in the living room watching sports on T.V.

"Um, pretty good." I say nervously, because the whole day I've been at my teachers house, talked about our secret unborn baby, and had some sex.

"Dinner's almost ready. About another 10 minutes."

"Okay." I say. Then I go take a quick shower (having been sweaty from "being" with Ezra). As I got out and went downstairs, dinner was ready and about to be served.

*Three Days Later...*

So, it was finally Wednesday, and that meant today was my appointment to see an OB/GYN. It was 1:15, and the bell had rang for the next class. I left school to go to Ezra's, so he could drive us to Philly for the appointment.

I arrived at his apartment. We left his doorstep immediately and got in his car. All of a sudden, I get a text, from 'A':

**Looks like you and Fitz skipped school. I'll find out what's going on. You know I always do.**

**Kisses, -A**

I sat in the passenger's seat with a worried look on my face. Ezra noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Uh, nothing." I lie. "Let's go, I don't want to be late. We have an hour drive." I say as calmly as possible.

We soon arrived at "Philadelphia's FemCare Clinic." As we walked in, I signed in and Ezra and I took a seat. It was about 5 minutes until the nurse called my name.

"Aria Montgomery?" Ezra and I got up and followed her. She didn't look surprised to see me. I guess she thought I was in my early 20's. I normally dressed a little older than I am, so that's probably the case. I didn't wear anything too uncomfortable, though. But I did look a little older than 18.

"In here, room 26. Your OB/GYN will be in here in just a few moments." She said, Ezra and I smiled as we walked in and she closed the door.

"B26.." I said with my smile still there.

"Yeah. I'm still grateful for that day." He said, then kissed me. The OB/GYN came in two minutes later.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Isis Cullen, and I'll be your OB/GYN for the rest of your pregnancy." She said in a happy voice. She continued, "You must be Aria, nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you, too. This is my boyfriend, Ezra." We agreed to say that we are dating and he's the father, because no one really knows us here. We come here to Philly all the time for dates. We barely see anyone from Rosewood, because we only go out in the evenings or at night here.

"Nice to meet you, doctor" Ezra said.

"I take that you're the father?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." Ezra replied with confidence.

"That's great. Aria, would you sit up on this chair so I can give you an ultrasound?"

"Sure." I said happily. Though, I was kinda of confused. I thought that she would do the ultrasound from..down there. But, I remembered in health class, you can do normal ultrasounds with the latest machines while your a few weeks to a month in your pregnancy.

"So, here's what's gonna happen today." She started. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, do an ultrasound, and talk to you about prenatal care."

"That sounds good." I say.

"Okay. So, how old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen." I say. She didn't make a face, thankfully. I guess she probably had young girls coming to her all the time. She looked like she was in her late 30's, so she probably had been doing this job for a while.

"When was the first time you've had sex?" She asked.

"Um, about, maybe 6 months ago?'' I confirmed questiongly.

"How many times have you had sexual encounter while you're pregnant?"

"Three." 'Three times straight on Sunday', I said in my head. I blushed.

"Were you ever on birth control?''

"I was, but not entirely. We broke up a short time ago, then the night we got back together, we did it. I took the pill that day, but not the day before." I explained.

"So that's how the baby came to be, huh?"

"Yeah." I said, in a guilty way.

"No need to be ashamed. This is a beautiful thing." She said to both of us. "How's the morning sickness?"

"Terrible. I've been throwing up 2-4 times a day."

"That's normal. Any cramping?"

"I did have a little stomach pain Saturday, but I didn't know I was pregnant till Sunday."

"Everything sounds good. Now I'm gonna give you an ultrasound."

"Okay." I said, laid back and put up my shirt so my stomach was exposed. She turned on the screen machine, put on some plastic gloves, and gave the jelly bottle to Ezra.

"Wanna put gel on Aria's belly?"

"Um...sure." He said, kinda nervously. She turned on the x-ray type wand and told Ezra just the right amount of gel I needed on my belly.

"It's gonna be a little cold, Aria." She told me. Ezra then squeezed the right amount of gel out. Dr. Cullen put the wand on my stomach, and twirled it so it was right where the amniotic sac would be inside me. We seen the baby on the screen. It was a little round-shaped egg. My eyes started to water.

"You're just about 5 weeks along." She said.

"It's beautiful." I said while a tear ran down my cheek.

"It is.." Ezra said as he wiped the tear away from my cheek. Dr. Cullen pressed a button on the side of the monitor, then turned it off. She then removed the wand and started to wipe away the gel.

"That was your baby!" She said. "I will have a photo printed out for you."

"Thanks." Ezra said.

"So now, I'm going to give you this pamphlet." She said as she gave it to me. "It tells you about what'll happen the next few months. I'm also going to give you this other pamphlet, and it shows you the stages of how the baby is growing each week. This is how you're baby looks now." She says as she turns the page to where it shows 5 weeks. "It also talks about the growth of the baby under each picture." She explains, then gives it to Ezra.

"You are going to need some prenatal vitamins." She says, then shows Ezra and I a couple of prenatal vitamin bottles and tells us about the best and recommended ones.

"I suggest you buy some books about pregnancy. To give you more knowledge and know what all you need to do for your pregnancy. I also recommend reading some parenting books and magazines." She tells us both. "If you need anything or have any questions, just call, okay?"

"Yes, we will if we do." I said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." Ezra says.

"You're welcome. I'm gonna get your photo. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I say, and she walks out the room.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually doing this." I say to Ezra.

"Yeah, we're gonna be a family. Our baby looked so beautiful." Ezra says happily.

"I know." I say as my eyes water up once again and a tear runs down my face. I hug Ezra. "Thank you for this. I didn't think I would be this happy to start a family so early." I say and we break the hug. "You're going to be an amazing father, like you already are. And Malcolm is going to be a great big brother."

"And you're going to be an amazing mother. I will make sure our baby has a great life. And I'll make sure you have a healthy pregnancy. I love you, and I'm here for you." He tells me, and his eyes start to water up, too.

"I love you, too." I say, then we kiss. We break the kiss when we hear the door open.

"Here's your photo. Come back in 4 weeks for your next appointment. Any questions?" I grab the picture.

"Um, no thanks. Bye, Dr. Cullen." I say.

"Bye, you two. And enjoy your pregnancy." She tells us with a smile on her face as we walk out of the room.

We get to the front desk, make the next appointment, then walked out to the car. We sat in the car, silent, staring at the ultrasound picture. I kiss Ezra.

"I love you." I say, happily with a smile on my face, still.

"I love you, too." He says, still smiling also. We drive off happily, going back to the town of Rosewood, somewhere I didn't want our baby to grow up.

**So sorry I'm posting this late! It took me forever to write this! I'll have Chapter 11 up tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm so glad you enjoyed Chapter 10! This chapter is gonna be kinda sad for Aria :'( Here's Chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Ezra and I rode back to Rosewood. Today was the day we were gonna tell my dad about us, and the baby. It was nearly 4:00, and we were back in Rosewood, driving to his apartment so I can get my car and drive us to my house. I'd rather tell my dad now, before 'A' tells him when 'A' finds out. We were three blocks away from his apartment.

"Would you want a girl or boy?" I ask him.

"I'm fine with either. Even though I have Malcolm, I'd like to have a boy who I can share alot with while he's growing as a baby. And I'd like to have a girl,too. I can spoil her and she could be 'Daddy's Little Princess'." He responds while driving.

"That's nice." I say.

"What about you?" He asks me.

"Ever since I was younger, I always wanted to have a girl first. I always wanted to dress her up in cute clothes, and buy her cute baby things, and do her hair." I responded with a smile on my face.

"What do you think he or she will look like?" He asks.

"Have our faces, my pale skin, our dark colored hair with your curls, and your icy blue eyes." I say, still having a smile on my face.

"That all sounds perfect, but I would want him or her to have your beautiful hazel eyes."

"Hazel is just a mixture of green and brown. Your blue eyes are bright and beautiful. I'd rather they have your eyes. I don't know too many people with blue eyes."

"Hazel eyes are unique, and are a beautiful mixture."

"Okay, but I'm betting on blue."

"You're on." He says, then we both laugh.

We soon get to his apartment parking lot, get in my car, and I drive us to my house. We got in at 4:15, and sat down on the couch in the living room. My dad came home 5 minutes after we got there. He walks through the door, and sees us in the living room.

"Hello, Ezra." He says with a confused look on his face. Ezra gets up to shake his hand.

"Nice to see you, Byron." Ezra says, shaking my dad's hand.

My dad clears his throat. "What's going on here?" He asks.

"Um, Dad? Theres, there's something we have to tell you."

My dad puts his suitcase down and sits on the chair next to the couch. "What is it?"

I take a little while to answer. I look down at my stomach for a second. Ezra grabs my hand and looks at me. I look up at him, then we both look at my dad.

"I'm pregnant." I tell him. He looks shocked, as if someone told him he lost everything he had. He got up after a few seconds, and pounded the side of his fist into the glass coffee table. Ezra and I jumped a little. He had cracked the glass from the inside. My eyes watered as I seen the cracks.

"I thought you two broke up! I thought all this mess was over! You're her teacher again, and you get her pregnant?!" He yells loudly at us.

"Dad, it was an accident. We were over, but one night, we got back together and..it just, sorta...happened." I said with tears coming down.

"Byron, please don't be mad at Aria. I take full responsibility. It's all my fault. But I promise, I'm here for Aria and the baby. I love her." Ezra says calmly.

"I should call the police like I should've done a long time ago! How could you do this to her! And Aria, how could you!"

"I'm sorry, Dad. Please-" I said crying, and I was interrupted as I heard the door shut. It was Mike. He was home early from lacrosse. He walks in, sees me crying and sees the cracks in the table.

"What's going on here?" He says, worriedly.

"Your sister's pregnant, Mike." My dad says angrily.

Mike pauses for a second. "What? How the hell could you do that to my sister?!" He yelled to Ezra. "I should punch you way harder than I did the first time!"

"Mike, calm down." I say shakily, staring at my brother with tears in my eyes.

"You know what Aria? Connor was right. You are a slut. I hate you."

"Mike, please don't say that to Aria. She's you sister and-" Ezra said to Mike, but was interrupted by him.

"You shut up. You just can't resist getting into your students' pants."

"Mike! Go to your room!" Byron yells.

"No! I'm leaving. I'll be at Connor's, telling him what a skank you really are." Mike says angrily, then shuts the door loudly.

"Oh my god, Aria." Ezra says, then pulls me into a hug.

"Get out." My dad says calmly, but angrily. We break the hug and look at him. "BOTH of you." He says, again, calmly but, but angrily.

"What?" I say.

"Byron, you-" Ezra says, but is interrupted by my dad.

"BOTH of you, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND DON'T COME BACK!" He yells. We get up.

"Dad, please-"

"Get out, NOW! I'm NOT supporting you, nor this baby! Get out before I call the police!"

We leave the house in a rush. We get into my car. I burst out in tears when we're both in. Ezra brings me into a hug.

"Aria, it's going to be okay, I promise. You can stay with me. I don't care if anyone finds out about us." He tells me while rubbing my back. I noticed his voice was kinda shaky. After a minute, I let him go, and I see his eyes are watered up. I can tell it must've been so hard for him to see my family talk to me like that. They're my family, my blood, and they have been there for me for 18 years, well Mike only 16 years. My dad was never proud of me dating Ezra, but he eventually gave in, but was never proud of it. I've never seen him so angry. He was bright red and furious. It kinda scared me. I then got a text, from 'A'.

**"Looks like 'Daddy's Little Girl' turned into 'Daddy's Little Whore'! This will DEFINITELY get out! I promise you something bad will happen with your 'new little family'! Say I won't do anything.**

**Kisses-A**

I began to sob in horror. Would 'A' really hurt me, Ezra, and our baby? 'A' is capable of so much. This was the absolute worst message I've ever gotten from 'A'. I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave Rosewood. Ezra and I would have to move sooner than I thought. I will not let 'A' hurt my baby. I have to move away from Rosewood. I can't stay in Philadelphia either. 'A' followed me and the girls there once or twice. We have to leave, soon. I drove to Ezra's apartment, which was sorta my apartment, too. But I'm sure it won't be for long.

**Thanks for your nice reviews! I'm posting chapters everyday! I'll try to have Chapter 12 up later! This was a really sad chapter for Aria. Hope that things will go good, and that 'A' won't hurt anyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, last chapter was pretty depressing :'( Just hope that things will get better. Shout-out to PLLFanficts (Anna). Enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Ezra's P.O.V.**

Aria and I arrived at my apartment after we had a visit with Aria's dad, Byron, to tell him about us and our baby. Things went absolutely horrible. Byron kicked Aria out, and Mike called her a 'skank' and a 'slut'. I wanted to punch both Byron and Mike. But I didn't want to upset Aria more than she already was. I just tried to talk to them as calmly as possible, trying not to get too angry and have a rage. I was also comforting her, defending her, and tried to take the blame for everything. I had to stay strong and calm for Aria, no matter how mad and shocked I was of the things that were said and done.

We got into my apartment. Aria and I had some snacks and drinks, and watched "The Great Gatsby" (2000 version). It is one of our favorite books, so we decided to watch the movie. After the movie, it was nearly 7:00, so I decided to get something for dinner.

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Ezra just left to pick up some dinner. I was quietly reading one of his books, until I heard my phone ring; it was my mom. I wasn't sure if I could answer it. I thought to myself, 'Should I tell her I'm pregnant?', 'Did my dad already tell her?'. I didn't want to tell her today, having my heart already broken from dad and Mike's reactions. I took and deep breath, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I normally say when I answer the phone, but a bit nerously this time.

"Aria," She says my name in a shaky voice. "Please tell me that what your father told me isn't true. Are you pregnant?" She asks, sounding like she'd been tearing up.

I sighed. "Yes, Mom. I am."

"Oh my god, Aria?! What have I told you about safe sex?!" She yells, but thankfully not in an angry way, but more in a 'what did I tell you?' type of way.

"I am so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for anything to happen, I swear. I came over to Ezra's 'that day' and thanked him for helping out with the Mike/Connor/car situation, and...we kinda got back together...and it just...happened."

"Your father is furious. He said Mike was so hurt. I'm not so excited about this either, but I do see that you are 18, so you're pretty much an adult, and you're leaving high school soon. I'm not saying that it's okay that you're pregnant, I'm just saying that you're an adult, and having a baby on the way. So you are responsible for you and the baby, if you're keeping it."

"I am, Mom. Ezra and I are planning on leaving Rosewood and raise the baby. I can't raise him or her here. This town is too dangerous."

"I'm intrigued that you and Ezra are planning responsibly, he's your teacher again, so I hope you two will work something out. I will not let you go through this without me. I'm your mother and I love you, and I would want the best for you and my grandchild. And your father is there for you, too." She says.

I get a little upset."Dad kicked me out of the house today, and Mike called me a 'slut' and a 'skank', so now I'm staying with Ezra." She told her mother.

"Oh, Aria. I didn't know. Your father didn't tell me all of that! I'll talk to you soon, I'm gonna have a talk with the two of them." She said in a punishing voice.

"Okay, Mom. Thank you. I love you, and tell Zack I said 'Hi'.

"Okay, sweety. I love you, too. Tell Ezra I said 'Hello', and thank him for me."

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For staying by your side and helping you. Remember to see an OB/GYN, and I'll try to come back home as soon as possible."

"Mom, you don't have to leave Europe. I'm fine as of now. Have as much fun as possible, before you make a final decision of coming back so soon. Bye, Mom."

"Okay. Bye, Aria." She said as we hung up. She sounded a bit pissed. I could tell she was gonna call my dad and Mike and tell them off. A littl while after I hung up, Ezra was here with our food.

"Hey." He says while walking in with the bag of food, and a plastic bag.

"Hey. What's in the bag?" I ask, directing at the plastic bag.

"I stopped by the drug store and got you one of the recommended prenatal vitamins." He says as he sits the bags down and takes out the bottle of vitamins.

"Thank you. I almost forgot about them. Did anyone see you?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, people might thinks it's weird of you buying prenatal vitamins, 'for a girlfriend don't have'." I say, stating the fact that since we're private, people think that Ezra is single.

"If it's for you and the baby's health, I don't care. Soon we'll leave here and won't have to sneak around." He says. It caught my attention. 'A' could be watching us right now. I have to tell him about 'A' and why we should be moving sooner than we thought. I decided to tell him during the night. I know 'A' wouldn't be watching us then.

During dinner, I told him about the conversation I had with my mom, and what all dad 'hid' from her about today; like the fact that he kicked me out, and that Mike called me horrible names. I'm so glad my mom isn't mad at me. She didn't yell or get mad at me, nor got mad at Ezra. She sees me as an adult, since I am 18 and leaving high school soon. I just wish my dad would have reacted the same way.

**Thanks for all the Follows and Favorites! I don't think this was my best chapter. It was kinda complicated for me to write with Ella in it :/ Remember, I WILL be finishing this story! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Secrets are revealed in this chapter! :O Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

It was 3:00 a.m. I set my alarm to vibrate this time of night so I could tell Ezra about 'A'. I know 'A' wouldn't be up this time of night watching over Ezra and I, so this was the perfect time to tell him. The girls and I can't tell anyone about 'A', so 'A' wouldn't know if I told Ezra now. I have to tell him, so I can keep him and our baby safe. I have to let him know we have to move somewhere far soon. I wanted to maybe move to New York. I've applied to a couple of schools there, and I got into two of them. I also got into Hollis College, the local college here in Rosewood. I've applied to UPenn and some other schools across the state, but I know I need to move away from Pennsylvania. So far, I know 'A' doesn't know I'm leaving Rosewood, so that's perfect! If we move to NYC, there's a chance 'A' wouldn't bother me, us. The girls will most likely go to colleges out of Rosewood, too. Emily's trying to get into Stanford in California. Spencer is trying to get into UPenn, but will probably go to a school in Florida, as she and Toby were thinking about moving there, and Hanna will most definitely apply for a college NOT in Rosewood. New York will be a great place to raise our baby, plus Ezra and I can get better access to our writing careers. There are also tons of schools in New York where Ezra can teach, not just one high school or just one college, like here in Rosewood. This is a small town. Anytime you go somewhere, you'll defintely see someone you know, or someone you've seen before. I would move to Philadelphia, but it's way too close. 'A' will definitely get to us.

I decided to wake Ezra up now, as I've decided that we should pack up and leave. I tapped him on his shoulder a few times and called his name softly.

"Ezra. Ezra, wake up." I said, and he finally woke up.

"What is it, Aria?" He asked and said sleepily, and was about to turn on the lamp.

"No. Please leave the lamp off."

"Why?" He sat up, and asked me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something important. It's about our present and future. I'm telling you this so I can keep you and the baby safe. Promise me, that this conversation we're having now will not be spoken about during the day, nor to others. I can only tell you this this time of night, when I know there's no one watching us."

"Aria, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"'A' is still after me and my friends." I say quietly, but loud enough so he could here me clearly.

"What?''

"'A' is back, and has been back for a while. No one can know that 'A' is still on us, so I need you to please don't mention 'A' to nobody, and don't mention 'A' at all during the day. We can only talk like this during the night, when I KNOW 'A' is watching or listening."

"Aria, why didn't you tell me about it before? And your friends are still being attacked, too?"

"Yes. And I couldn't tell you. 'A' knows about us and the baby. He or she even sent me these messages." I tell him, and show him the messages I've gotten from 'A' since the night we conceived the baby. Once he seen all of them, he brought me closer to him and wrapped his arm around me.

"Aria, I'm so sorry this is happening to you. Especially at a time like this." He says, then kisses me on my head.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I say. "I want us to leave Rosewood sooner than we thought. I want to leave Pennsylvania. I want us to move to New York. You know I got accepted into those two colleges, I can go to one of them, possibly at night so I can watch the baby during the day, and you can have a variety of schools to apply for teaching. And we both can get started on our writing careers, New York is the perfect place for that. Our baby will grow up happily there. We can have a two bedroom apartment, walk around the some best citings in the country, and there won't be any 'A'." I explain to him.

"Wow," he starts, "you've really thought this through, haven't you?"

I nod.

"Well, I think we should move there. It all sounds perfect. I can get a job at one of the best schools there, you have your college acceptances. Our baby will grow up happy and safe. But, wouldn't you need your friends and family?"

"My friends are moving away for college anyway. We'll all still be in touch. My dad and Mike seem like they don't ever want to see me again. I have an aunt in New York. She has a husband and a daughter that's 4 years old. You can meet them, and when the baby's here, they can help out with him or her. I can even finish high school by taking online classes. Please Ezra, we have to move from here.. I want to keep us safe."

"I guess that's fine. We can start looking for apartments online, I can start looking for jobs. I still have some money left from the car I sold. And I have savings in the bank."

"So do I. So, are we really gonna do this?"

"Yes. Whatever it takes to keep my family safe."

"Thank you, so much." I say while hugging him. I break the hug, "I really want to move between now and the next 2 months."

"Well, I guess we can make that work."

"Okay. We can talk more about it tomorrow night. Remember, do not say a word about it till this time tomorrow. Promise me."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you, too." I say. He kisses me, then places his hand around my stomache. I didn't have a bump yet, but there was definitely a baby in there, our baby.

"I love you, too, baby." He says to the unborn baby inside me. I smile at the bond my boyfriend and the father of my baby is having with our unborn child. We then go lay down, with his arm around my stomach. Sleeping peacefully through the night. I happily go to sleep, knowing that 'A' can't hurt me, Ezra, or my baby, for long.

**So, things start to get good here. Posting Chapter 14 tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews on Chapters 12 & 13! I'd like to give a shout out to ''gleebrittany'' on Wattpad! Here's Chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

It was Thursday. Lat night, I told Ezra about 'A', and we've both agreed not to mention anything we talked about last night untill again tonight, so 'A' won't know our plans. I always knew I could outsmart 'A' on my own. Ezra and I got up at our usual times, ate, got dressed, and left the apartment. Ezra had to get to school a little earlier before me, so I left about 15 minutes after he did.

As I walked into school, I ran straight for the bathroom. Guess? That's right, morning sickness. I hate it. I threw up, got myself together, and walked out. I see Hanna, Emily, and Spencer across the hall by the lockers. I got up to them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey, you've been sorta M.I.A. lately." Emily says.

"Yeah, I know. I just have a lot on my mind." I say.

"Has 'A' got to you?" Hanna asks.

"Well, sorta." I respond.

"What happened?" Spencer asks.

"...Nothing. It's fine." I reply. The bell rings. I was nearly 'saved by the bell', as I thought they were going to ask me more questions. We all get to homeroom.

Later on, after lunch, was Bio. The girls and I have that class. We sat in class, watching a video on cell structure. Some people actually paid attention, some people talked to others, and some fell asleep. I liked this class, because everyday, we just watch a video throughout class time, then take a 10-question quiz at the end of class, then leave. I personally like it because we don't have to do much in this class. Hanna was rambling on about some new 'Chanel' makeup collection coming out soon, when all of a sudden, I ran out the classroom and went straight towards the bathroom. I threw up. Guess what, again? Morning Sickness! 'What is my baby doing in there?', I thought to myself. I soon hear the door open.

"Aria, are you okay?" Asks Spencer, as I see her feet, Hanna's and Emily's underneath the door of the stall I was in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Did you throw up?" Emily asks, sounding concerned. I flush the toilet, walk out the stall and Hanna passes me a clean napkin.

"Thanks." I say, in an upset way.

"What happened? Was it something you ate?" Emily asks.

"No.." I say guiltily.

"Did you drink last night?" Hanna asks.

"No." I say.

"Aria, you're not pregnant are you?" Spencer asks.

I look down and reply. "Yes, I am."

"What? How? You don't even have a..." Hanna says, but stops for a second. "Are you still seeing Ezra?" She asks.

"Yeah. We got back together almost 2 months ago.." I say.

"Aria," Spencer says.

"How did this happen?" Emily asks.

"Well one day I went over to his apartment to thank him for helping our family out with the Mike/Connor/car situation, we talked, and one thing led to another, and...it just happened." I explained.

"Aren't you on the pill?" Hanna asks.

"I was. I just..didn't take it...everyday before then."

"Aria, how stupid could you be?!" Spencer tells me.

"I know, I was stupid. So now, I'm paying for my mistake." I say

"Does he know?" Emily asks.

"Yes. He's with me on this. We're keeping the baby." I say.

"But he's still your teacher." Spencer says.

"I know." I say, then move closer to them and whisper. "He won't be for long. I'm graduating soon, and we..."

"You're what?" Asked Hanna.

I whisper quietly. "I can't say, not now. 'A' knows and said that he or she was gonna hurt me, Ezra, or the baby."

"Oh my god." Hanna says.

"Have you been to a doctor?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, yesterday. That's why I ditched the rest of the day."

"Does your mom know?" Hanan asked.

"Yeah, she's calm about it. She says that I'm 18, I'm an adult and I'm leaving high school. It is too early to start a family but I am an adult."

"Does your dad and Mike know?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, they're really pissed. Mike said some things I wouldn't want to repeat, and my dad kicked me out." I say, starting to cry. Hanna hugs me.

"Are you staying with Ezra?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. I can't say anything else, not now. Just don't to say anything to anyone, please?"

"Promise." Emily says, then we all hug. We soon leave the bathroom, and go back to class.

After school, I go to my dad's house to get most of my things. He and Mike weren't gonna be home straight after school, because since today is Thursday, dad has a faculty and staff meeting like he does every Tuesday and Thursday. Mike has lacrosse until 6. I seen Mike today, but I didn't want to go anywhere near him. He might still be mad at me, and I didn't want him to cause a scene. I'm sure he didn't tell Connor that I'm pregnant, like he kinda said he would. I didn't hear anyone say anything about me, nor did I see them together today. I quickly grabbed some bags, and loaded them with clothes, jewelry, makeup, and most of the things I'm gonna need. I load my car, and drive to my new, but non permanent apartment.

**Thanks for the nice reviews! Sorry if I'm leaving out anything during their conversation, I don't think I did. I haven't gotten enough sleep lately. Stay tuned for Chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So sorry that I didn't post this chapter later yestaerday nor earlier today! Enjoy! And, BTW, this setting takes place in February, so Aria will have the baby in October.**

**Chapter 15**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

As I got to the apartment, I seen Ezra on his laptop. I walked in with some bags.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. I didn't know you were going to do that today." He says as he closes the laptop, and referring to me moving my stuff in.

"Yeah, I kinda had to today. My dad is at a meeting and Mike is at lacrosse. So no one is there."

"Oh, have anymore?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah." I say with a sigh of relief. "I got it. You can start on dinner."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Surprise me." I respond with a smile on my face, then I head back down to my car to get two more bags. Dinner soon was made and ate. I did my homework, and Ezra and I soon had our showers. After we got ready for bed, Ezra and I sat quietly on the bed, and we were on our electronic devices. After about half an hour, we were asleep.

It was 3 a.m. when my phone vibrated again, to signal it was time to wake Ezra and I up, so we can discuss our private situation. As I woke Ezra up, he grabbed his laptop, and I grabbed my new iPad Ezra bought me a month ago. We then go on the websites we were on earlier.

"So, I found this gated apartment, two bedrooms, one bathroom. They have two swimming pools, a playground, and a clubhouse, for parties and all." I say.

"That sounds really good. The best apartment I found was a non-gated two bedroom, two bathroom apartment, with a nice view of a lake. How much is rent per month?" He says.

''Uh, $785 per month."

"Wow, we can definetly live off that price. It looks really nice. I think its perfect." He says while looking at the pictures inside the apartment and of the area.

"Great. I'll have that one marked, and see if we can book a tour." I say.

"But, wouldn't 'A' find out somehow? That we're buying tickets to New York?"

"Well, we can get plane tickets for one of the states close and New York. That way when we get our tickets to fly somewhere else, 'A' won't know we're going to New York. He or she would just assume we're staying wherever we fly first." I explain.

"Wow, you are incredibly smart."

"Well, I'm trying to do the best for my family." I say. "For finishing high school, I decided to do virtual schooling. Then for college I'll actually go."

"Okay. And for teaching, I found five schools who need either a permanent teacher or substitute. I'll make some calls schedule interviews when we go there."

"Sounds fair. I found a daycare and preschool about two blocks from where the apartment is."

"That sounds perfect. So, we'll make some calls, and try to get there between this weekend and next weekend?"

"Yes. So now that that's out of the way so quickly, I have a quiz tomorrow, so.." I say.

"Okay, seems like we have everything cleared up for the night." He says, then we put our devices away then go back to sleep. I fall asleep in his arms, dreaming of what our new life would be like in the Big Apple.

**Sorry for the lateness! Chapter 16 will be posted tomorrow! This chapter may say "posted August 10th", I started to write this late and right now exactly, it's 12:02 a.m., so don't think I skipped a day. P.S., the baby's middle name will be announced soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! SOOO SORRY that I haven't been posting! I'll try to have a few chapters posted today! Have you guys seen last night's episode? I can't believe Malcolm isn't Ezra's kid! And Maggie knew! Ugh.. And Aria should have answered the phone when Ezra called! Well, here's Chapter 16! BTW, I won an ABC Family contest!**

**Chapter 16**

**Ezra's P.O.V.**

It's been a few days since Maggie and I talked. She said she was going to have to move to Washington for her new job, and she said she has to take Malcolm. I couldn't let her take my son after I've just met him. We've grown a bond, an actual father-son bond. So yesterday, I've gone to Veronica Hastings, one of the best lawyers in town. I wanted to take custody of Malcolm. I wanted him to move with Aria and I, and his soon-to-be little brother or sister. Aria and I have talked about it and she said it was fine. She loved Malcolm. So, if I wanted to try and take custody of Malcolm, I had to sign his birth certificate.

**Aria's P.O.V.**

So today the girls and I hung out in Philadelphia. We ate some lunch there, then they dragged me to the local mall. We checked out some baby stores and maternity clothing stores. I was out today so Ezra can talk to Maggie about Malcolm's birth certificate. Ezra talked to me about having Malcolm move with us to New York. I didn't mind at all. I love Malcolm, he's a sweet kid. It'll be nice if he stayed with his dad for a while, and get to be there to see his baby brother or sister.

Hanna, Emily, and Spencer each bought a onesieonce we got to a baby store; Emily bought a light blue one with two dinosaurs on it (a girl and a boy dinosaur), Spencer bought a yellow one with a teddy bear on it, and Hanna bought a pink one with designs consisting princess gowns, tiaras, and wands. While Emily and Spencer bought unisex onesies, Hanna bought one for a girl. Hanna really wants me to have a girl, she says she wants to dress her up in cute outfits. After we left, we went to a maternity clothing store. I wasn't really showing, my bump was barely a bump. You can see it a little if you seen my shirt up, but other than that, it wasn't noticable. I didn't get anything, all of my clothes fit fine now, so I decided to come back in about another two weeks or so. I didn't need anything right now. All we did in there was look at some clothes.

After our day out, I got home. I knew Ezra would still be there. I only called him once, saying that I was on my way home. I wondered why he hadn't called me today.

I opened the door, and walked in with the small bag of onesies in my purse. I kept it in there since we left the store just in case I'd see anyone I knew for the rest of the day. I seen Ezra sitting on the couch, looking at some papers.

"Hey." I say, with a smile on my face.

He looks at me, then back at the papers. "Hey." He says, then puts the papers down. "How was it?" He asks.

"It was fun. The girls bought some onesies and we looked in a maternity store."

"Oh. Glad you had fun." He says in a non-excited way.

"What's wrong? You didn't call me all day and you look upset." I say, worried. Then sat on the couch.

"Um, I'm not Malcolm's bioligical father." He says. I was in shock.

"W-what?" I ask, still shocked at what Ezra has just told me. He hands me the papers he had when I walked in. It was from a bio lab.

"This is how you found out?" I ask.

He nods, tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ezra." I say, then lean in to hug him. We hug for a good few seconds.

"So, are you ever going to see Malcolm again?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Even though, I'm not his father, we still grew a close 'father and son' bond. He's a wonderful kid, and I really don't want to leave him. He thinks I'm his father, and we've spent so much time together. I don't want to just _not_ see him again. He should know that I'm not, but he should know that I want to be there for him. I'm the closest thing he has to a father. I want to have atleast a friendship with him." Ezra says, as I start to get teary.

"That is so sweet. I wouldn't want you to stop seeing him either. I don't want to stop seeing him. We both love Malcolm, and _we_ should have a friendship with him. He's only 7, and there's just a lot he doesn't know. I think you should talk to Maggie again, soon. I can come with you if you want me too."

"Yes, I do want you too. And I wouldn't want to take him away from Maggie anymore. I'm officially and legally not related to him, and he's in good hands with his mother."

I smile a little, being proud of his decisions.

"Now the only kid I really have to worry about is this one." He says, drawing attention to the one growing inside of me.

"I think we should take more about all this _later_." I tell him, so we can meet uo for our usual '3 a.m. discussions'. "I'll show you the onesies and then start dinner." I say, then we go on with the rest of our night.

**Hope you like this chapter! I will try to have two more chapters up later. I think from the way this stiry is going, I don't think I'm writing it as well as I wrote the first few chapters. Remember, I WILL be finishing this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! This chapter is gonna take place four weeks (a month) after the last chapter's events. I had to write this chapter all over again because my computer shut down of low battery. But I was half way done with it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since Ezra and I found out Malcolm isn't his son. The day after we found out, we talked to Maggie. We've agreed that Ezra and I would have a friendship with Malcolm and Maggie from now on. Maggie is moving to Washington in a few weeks, so she's taking Malcolm with her. We will still talk on the phone to them sometimes. Malcolm now knows that Ezra isn't his father. Ezra made a promise to continue to be in his life. Malcolm was a bit upset about the news, but he still wanted Ezra, and me, in his life. I love Malcolm. He's one of the sweetest, smartest kids I've ever met. I'm really gonna miss him. We've seen him twice after the news, and we plan on seeing him again before they leave, and before we leave. But now, Ezra and I have our own kid we really need to worry about.

Just last week, Ezra and I flew to New York to look at apartments and schools. We even took tours to look at the schools I got into. I decided to go to Taylorstone University in Central Park, rather than Kaithill University. Taylorstone costs less and is five blocks away from the apartment we decided on living in. In the community were places that people would go to daily; grocery stores, doctor's offices, schools, malls, etc. One of each place were walking distance from our apartment that go to a maximum of 20 minutes of walking. There was a daycare/preschool that was a 10-minute walk from the apartment. I went with Ezra one day and we've seen five schools for him to teach. Two highschools called him yesterday saying he got the jobs. The five schools were all close near the apartment. I've informed my school on me taking classes onlinefor the rest of senior year. My counselor gave me information and asked me to fill out some forms. They didn't need signatures of my parents, because I was already 18. So, with the matter of New York, we were ready.

I am 9 weeks pregnant, and my bump has slightly gotten a bit bigger, but it's still barely noticable with my shirt up. I've talked to my mom a few times, but nothing about all that's been going on. My dad hasn't been coming around, nor Mike. I have been noticing Mike looking at me a few times this week, though. Just today, he asked can we talk this weekend. I said yes, I really miss him, and I'm dying to know what he wants to talk about.

**This chapter would probably have been better and longer if my computer hadn't shut down on me. NOTE: The name of these schools at these locations do not exist, as of my knowledge. Stay tuned for Chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I am SOOOO INSANELY SORRY that I haven't updated these past 2-3 weeks! School started for me, and I have things going on! I'm always gonna remember to update, I never forget! Have you guys seen the mid-season Summer finale ?! I can't believe Ezra is A ! Like, seriously, I'm in denial. As for this story, Ezra will not be A. Here's Chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Today is Saturday. Today is the day I meet up with Mike for us to have a talk. I'm so nervous about this. Mike was so angry when he found out I was pregnant, and he refused to talk to me for weeks! We're going to meet up at The Grille, the cafe my friends and I hang out at. My dad isn't coming, at least that's what I'm aware of. I really wish he'd come, I miss my dad. I'm still incredibly angry at him for the day he kicked me out. He's my dad, and I love him. I wish he'd accept or try to accept the fact that I'm having a baby with the man that I love. I wish he'd just try to talk to me. I haven't seen him much anymore, I seen him a couple of times when he dropped Mike off to school. I want my dad in my baby's life, even if I'm moving away. He shouldn't have all that hate toward his daughter and his unborn grandchild. I think one day he'll come around.

I walked into The Grille. I glanced around and found Mike, sitting at one of the tables. I walked over to him with a grin on my face. He seen me and stood up.

"Aria," he said, opening his arms and hugging me, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I say, embracing the unexpected hug. We then sit in our chairs.

"Aria, I'm really sorry for what I said a few weeks ago. I was mad, and I couldn't believe a teacher got you pregnant. I was mad at both of you. Things were said that shouldn't have been said. And I appoligize." Mike tells me, as I see a tear leaves his partially red, puffy eyes.

"Mike, I forgive you." I tell him as I look deep into his eyes, and sitting my hands over his. A few seconds later, a waiter comes and asks for drinks.

"I'll take a small cappicino." I say.

"Same." Mike says. The waiter then leaves, and Mike starts talking.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Things are going good right now."

"How's the baby?"

"It's fine and healthy." I respond with a grin.

"That's good." Mike responds, and the waiter comes back with two cappicinos, then goes back to work.

"So, are you keeping it?" Mike starts again.

"Uh, yeah," I reply, "Ezra and I are going to keep and raise it." I tell him, while slightly looking down at my non-visible bump.

"That's good. I'd want you to keep it." He says, truthfully.

I smile. "So, how's dad?" I asked, concerned, with the smile disappearing.

"Well, he's okay. Not really talking much, but he's good."

"Does he ever mention me?" I asked with a worried expression on my face.

"Uh, yeah. He only asks if you come to school."

"Oh." I sigh, looking down at my coffee.

"At least he cares enough to ask me that everyday." He tells me, trying to make me feel better.

"I wish he'd come talk to me."

"I tried to make him come here, but he says he has to grade papers."

"I see." I said. There was silence between us for a few seconds, for what seemed like a few years to me. Then Mike finally spoke up.

"So, I seen your room a couple weeks ago. Things are gone."

"Yeah, I came there from school one day while you and dad were out, so I can get all I needed."

"Oh. When I came back home, that day, I asked dad were you went. He told me he kicked you out. I felt really bad about it, but at the same time I was still mad. Are you ever coming back?" He asked me. I was very nervous, it didn't seem right to tell my little brother that I wasn't coming home with him. But under these circumstances, I had to tell him.

"Um, no, Mike. I'm staying with Ezra. Dad still hasn't come around, and I think that it's best if the baby has two parents who live under one roof."

"Oh," he sighed, "I understand. Have you talked to mom lately?"

"Yeah, I talk to her every week. I miss her a lot and I would want her to be here. But I want her to be happy and be with someone she really likes. I'm fine without her being here, but she'll always be with me. Do you still talk to her?"

"Yeah. She called me 'that day' and really threw a bomb at me for saying that stuff. I talked to her yesterday, though." He says, then we continue our conversations about the baby and what's all going on, and finished our coffee.

After we were done, it was around 5 o'clock. We keft The Grille, and I drove Mike home. I then got home to the love of my life and the father of my baby. He was cooking dinner. During dinner, I told him about my afternoon with Mike, and we continued our evening together, and "being" together.

**I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up today! Stay tuned! And did you guys know that yesterday was Aria and Ezra's 3-year anniversary? It was even Sept. 1st, 901 Free At Last. It would have been a good day to write this chapter and post it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating everyday like I use to. I'm trying my best to find enough spirit so I can make these chapters happen. I will announce the MIDDLE NAME of the baby! I already have its whole name picked out, so sadly, there won't be a "naming contest." I was thinking of having one, but the name I chose is perfect and has some meaning to it! Here's Chapter 19!**

**Chapter 19**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

It's been two days since Mike and I had talked. I'm so glad that Mike has come to an understanding of me having a baby with my English teacher. Dad still hasn't come around, but Mike did say that Dad was asking about me that day. I really think he's starting to come around. I am still mad about 'that day', but I miss my dad. I really wan't him to come and talk to me like Mike did.

Today is my next OB/GYN appointment. It's at 3:00, so I'm just gonna excuse myself from class an hour earlier so I can go. Ezra will come with me. Today, he talked with the school about transferring to his new job in NYC. I thought he wasn't gonna be able to make it, but turns out the process is shorter than I thought.

We would be moving in a few weeks. I haven't told my friends, Mike, nor my mom. 'A' would probably figure out if I told any of them.

Speaking of the devil, 'A' hasn't been on our asses lately. I'm relieved, but worried at the same time. We haven't gotten any messages from 'A', nor did anything bad happened in a few weeks. I'm worried that 'A' might do something BIG sometime soon. I have to stop worrying, it's not good for the baby. I just hope this continues on.

It was 2:00. I asked my teacher to be excused for the rest of the day, saying I have a killer headache. She let me go. I drove home, so Ezra would pick me up once he leaves the school. He hasn't been teaching today, that being because of his transfer.

**Ezra's P.O.V.**

It was 2:10. I had finally been released from work, as I was finishing my transfer. I was going to pick up Aria, so we can both go to Philadelphia for her appointment. I had got to school early today, so I can get my transfer over with in time so I can go with Aria to the OB/GYN. I got home, and seen Aria ready for her appointment. On our way there, she fell asleep.

**Aria's P.O.V.**

I was resting my head for a little bit. I wasn't really asleep. I just closed my eyes and began thinking about my baby. Soon, thinking became dreaming, at least for like, two minutes. Then, I popped my eyes open, and looked at Ezra.

"Avery." I said.

"Avery?" He asked, seeming confused.

"Yeah, that can be the middle name." I explained, with a smile.

"Avery Fitz?" He asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it nice? 'Avery' can work for both a boy and a girl." I explained.

He smiled, "I like it. Where did you get 'Avery' from?"

"Well, it just came to thought. I think it'll be a nice name to go with 'Fitz'."

"First name?" He asked.

"I wanted to wait for that. 'Avery' just came to mind. I wanna wait till we find out what we're having, if you wanna find out before the baby's born."

"Yeah, I would. I don't wanna get _everything_ that's unisex. I'd rather find out then get everything, cause we'll know for sure what we're having." He stated.

"That sounds fair." I said. We soon got to the clinic, and waited for the doctor.

_*READ BELOW*_

**So, what do you guys think of the name Avery? I got it from the actress who plays Spencer, Troian Bellisario. Her middle name is Avery. And I thought that it'll be a good name to go with Fitz, and it's also something I would like to expose before you guys know the what the baby is going to be. Hope you enjoyed! And Chapter 20 will be up real soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ!: Hi guys! I'm really glad all of you liked the name Avery! Guess what? I'M WRITING A ONE-CHAPTER STORY! I was in class today and started to write. It's a different story from this one, but has the same characters. The story is based off of Aria's point of view, and she's talking about events before and after her graduation! I'm not finished yet, but it'll most likely be ready by tomorrow! Here's Chapter 20!**

_*IF HAVEN'T, READ ABOVE!*_

**Chapter 20**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Dr. Cullen called my name, and Ezra and I got up from our seats and followed her. I really like Isis, and I'm a bit sad that I'm changing doctors. She's a sweetheart, and she treats me like an adult. I know she likes Ezra and I. I'm sure she'll miss us as much as we'll miss her.

"Aria, Ezra, how have you both been?" She asks.

"Great! We decided on the middle name on the way here!" I tell her excitedly.

"Well, what is it?"

"Avery."

"O'That sounds like a lovely name! Works for both a boy and girl."

"Thank you."

"Okay, so how's your morning sickness?" She asks me, as Ezra sits on the chair close to the chair she directs me to sit on for an ultrasound.

"I hate it. It's at about 2 times a day." I reply.

"Well that's good. Any cramping? Bleeding?"

"Nope, and I hope there isn't any anytime soon."

"Okay..have the pamphlets been helpful?"

"Yes, they have."

"Have you both gotten any parenting books?"

"Yeah, just last week."

"Okay. Everything seems to be in order. I'm gonna let you lift up your shirt, and if Ezra wants to apply the gel?" She tells as she turns on the devices and puts on gloves.

"Uh, sure." He says. He applies the gel, and Isis moves the wand on my small baby bump. They baby appeared on the screen. To be honest, it looked like something you'd find in Katy Perry's music video for "E.T." I'm not making fun of my baby, but according to one of the baby posters on the wall, it did look like a cute little extraterrestrial. It was cute to look at.

"Here's your baby." The doctor says.

"It looks like a cute little alien." I say and smile, while looking at the poster.

"It does." Ezra says, holding my hand. And we all laugh while looking at the poster that shows pictures of babies that are 7, 8, and 9 weeks along. She presses a button on the machine, turns it off, then I get cleaned up. She then leaves the room. Ezra and I talk about our little alien baby inside me, then she comes back in.

"Here's some pictures." She says, and hands us two of them.

"Thank you." Ezra says.

"Dr. Cullen?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Um, we aren't planning on staying here in Pennsylvania when the baby gets here. We're moving in a few weeks." I explain.

"Oh, well I am sure gonna miss all of you. I wish you the best of luck and the best of life for you and your baby."

"Thank you so much. We're gonna miss you, too." I say.

"Where are you moving?" She asks. I didn't want to tell her that part. Even though 'A' hasn't been around lately, I still don't think we should tell anybody where we're going. I want Dr. Cullen to know that we're leaving. She's an amazing doctor, and I don't want her to think that we just walked out on her.

"Um," Ezra says, "California. I have relatives there that I haven't seen since I was younger, so we're gonna start a new life their." Ezra lies, that was actually the best lie I've heard from him. It was probably the only lie I've heard from him.

"That sounds nice. I guess you'll have one or two more appointments to come to me. See me again in 4-5 weeks." She says.

"Will do, Dr. Cullen." I tell her. She walks s out of the room. We set our next appointment, and get home and do our usual thing.

_*READ BELOW*_

**Thank you guys so much for getting me to 20 chapters! It really means alot! **_**And shout-out to Brittany on FanFiction! I read your review! Thanks so much! And I think it'll be cool if my story was on T.V. too! ALSO, FOR A Q&A, PLEASE COMMENT DOWN SOME QUESTIONS YOU WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE NOTHING TOO PERSONAL! And I will include your questions in my next few chapters!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Please don't hate me! Sorry it's been a while! I promised myself i would write this weekend! Sadly, I lost my ABC Family notebook at school the other day :'( Either my friend has it or my teacher does. I'm gonna try to find it tomorrow! I was writing a fanfic in it, and I was almost done. I'm not sure if I've mentioned it to you guys. It's a happy Ezria story! If I don't find the book, I'm not sure if I'll rewrite it, though not any time soon. I am also gonna write a Spoby fanfic! It's going to be terribly sad, though. It might make people cry :'( Well, here's Chapter 21!**

**Chapter 21**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

A couple weeks has gone by. About a month. I'm 14 weeks along. My bump is now fairly noticeable. People at school has found out. I've gotten some negative comments. That was no surprise; I was expecting that. My friends have been there for me when someone has said something mean, even if they'd just stare at me. Not a lot of them have been mean, just a lot of them stare. I don't care. I have been fighting my own battles, though. But my friends don't want me to have the slightest of anger nor aggressiveness. So basically they offered to be my some-what of my body guards. I love them.

Everything outside of school has been going pretty good. Mike and I still talk. My mom is doing okay in Europe. The baby's fine. And Ezra and I are almost ready to leave.

Something that has gone awfully strange is that 'A' hasn't been around. I and neither has the girls gotten any texts nor messages from 'A'. It's like he, she, shim, has disappeared. I don't know if I should be worried or relieved. Well, I am relieved that 'A' isn't stalking or hurting anybody. But I'm also worried that 'A' will probably come up out of nowhere and torture us again. Maybe even right before Ezra and I leave. Or maybe,what if 'A' knows we're leaving?

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I WILL write again THIS WEEK! If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! So... I found my ABC Family book! My friend had it, THANK GOD! I think I mentioned before that I'm writing a new story. I'm almost done with it! When I'm done, I'll post it on here and I'll start on my Spoby story! Here's Chapter 22!**

**Chapter 22**

**Aria's P.O.V.**

Ezra and I have moved from Pennsylvania and are now living in New York. I absolutely love it here! We moved here a week ago, and it already feels like home to me. I have started my online classes, and Ezra has started his teaching job three days ago. Our apartment is lovely, and I already seem to enjoy the neighborhood. It's quiet, but not too quiet. The neighbors are very sweet. The kids around here are well mannered. This is the best neighborhood I've ever lived in!

New York is kinda crowded, but a great place to live. I love walking around everyday. Ezra and I have seen the beautiful sitings. We've seen Lady Liberty, gone to Madison Square Garden, and seen the 9/11 site. We've practically went all over NYC in just five days. It's absolutely beautiful here, and I can't believe I can see these magnificent places whenever I want, with the love of my life and our child.

Leaving Rosewood was kinda hard. I had to leave behind my best friends and my brother. I told them I was moving, but I didn't say where I was going. My dad never came around, even when Mike told him I was moving away. He still hasn't called or anything. Just thinking about him kills me inside. He's my dad. I love him a lot, and he's suppose to support me, and check up on me everyday. 'That day' is in the past to me, I just want my daddy. I told my friends two days before I left. They were all sad, and they wish I hadn't gone, but they understand why I left. I'm still very much in touch with them. We talked everyday since I've moved. It's really hard to say that I'm gonna keep my baby away from the people I love. Just for now, though.

I am now four months pregnant. My bump is very noticeable. The day I told my friends I was leaving, they took me shopping for maternity clothes, and we went into a baby store and they each got something for the baby. Hanna bought a light brown teddy bear that has a white shirt on it that says 'I Love You' (Thank God it was white for unisex instead of pink) and signed her name on the back of the shirt; Emily bought a bear onesie that has bear ears on the hood; and Spencer bought a small green soft-fabric bracelet that says 'Avery' in little black letters, since they all know the baby's middle name will be Avery.

I've talked to my mom a couple of times and she knows I left. She doesn't know why, but I told her it was the best thing for me to do. Get away from Rosewood and raise my child in a nice, well-known enviornment that I think would be refreshing and safe.

My next OB/GYN appointment is tomorrow with a new doctor. Her name is Dr. Nicole Hollister, whom Dr. Cullen has recommended me to. She told me they've know each other for two years, and have worked together at my last OB/GYN clinic. Dr. Hollister moved to New York five months ago, and they both seem to stay in touch. Anyway, this appointment will be the most exciting one because we're finding out whether we're having a boy or a girl! I'm so excited! I can't wait to decorate his or her room, and pick out the name. I hope he or she is okay, from all the traveling and unboxing I've been doing lately, I'm pretty tired out.

I haven't heard from 'A' at all. Neither has the girls. It's very surprising. 'A' just literally disappeared! I'm very relieved, yet still a little bit worried. But I know 'A' can't hurt me or my family anymore.

**Guys, the Halloween episode is in two days! OMG! If you guys have any questions, leave them down below!**


End file.
